


Sun Kissed

by aguamenting



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Creams, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Soft Jongho, Summer, Summer Love, Woosan, but also very horny and gay on main, jongjoong, really gay on main, seongsang, sexy jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: While Jongho is playing basketball with the boys, Hongjoong is watching him.Or another classical summer lovestory.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Sunflowers' Petals





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! Another one-shot translated by my fellow Phil @etoilephilante but he asked me not to put him as my co-creator this time so he could put kudos on because he's too precious :(((
> 
> Feeding jongjoong nation with another piece, this time for a collection with @Luminee and @etoilephilante who wrote a woosan and a yungi in the exact same universe so once you're done with mine if you liked it go read theirs!!!! they're really good !!!!!!!! i hope you'll enjoy this uwu

*

“Jongho, pass the ball!”

Wooyoung’s shouts echoed even in the open-air basket court, thankfully empty enough for the eight boys to avoid the irritated glances of parents trying to read while their brats were cheerfully exerting themselves in the midst of summer. Wooyoung succeeded to score a basket by jumping up so high he hid for an instant the sun shining on the three other players’ skin, before running to San to get rewarded by his fair share of hugs, while Yunho and Mingi pretended to wail, and Jongho laughed wholeheartedly.

Hongjoong was watching him laugh, and Seonghwa’s voice in his ears got drowned out as if he had just dived in water. Fascinated by the way his smile revealed all his gums, the reflection of the sun on the tip of his round nose, his black pupils spangled with gold visible even from this far, his ashy blond strands sticking a little on his sweaty forehead. Mesmerized by his both loud and shy laugh and the coy way he cast quick glances at him daring not to really meet his eyes.

“Hello, earth to Hongjoong!”

“Um, what?” The smaller man startled.

The clinking of San’s camera shutter resounded, followed of a snicker muffled by a scream from Wooyoung, who had just jumped on his back.

“You looked like you had a vision.”

“Of course not,” he mumbled. “I’m just tired.”

“Tired of being on break?”

Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho quickly resumed their basketball game.

“Okay, but that’s funny.”

“What is?”

“San and Wooyoung,” Yeosang answered with a small smile, comfortably snuggled between Seonghwa’s legs, who had possessively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

Hongjoong looked at them a few seconds, envious, before he diverted his eyes.

“It’s not weird,” he replied, observing San who was trotting around the court to shoot pictures of the boys, his cheeks pink.

Yeosang cast him a curious glance.

“They’re meant for each other, look at them. They look like two halves of one soul.”

“They stole the spotlight from us, in the end,” Seonghwa dramatically sighed to Yeosang, his tragic energy however denied by the softness of his voice.

“That’s not what I meant,” the young man corrected himself after leaving a kiss on the hair of the tallest. “What’s funny is that there’s already two couples ever since our two groups of friends merged. And you know the saying, things always come in threes.”

Hongjoong shrugged.

“You wanna find someone for Jongho?” Seonghwa chuckled in his shoulder.

The youngest of their big group – united by Seonghwa and Yeosang who had introduced Wooyoung and Jongho to the others – was having lots of fun shaking Wooyoung until his teeth rattled, carrying him like a potato sack. Hongjoong couldn’t hold a rictus back at the sight, amused, fond and restless at the same time. Jongho’s sleeves were riding up his arms, revealing his very well shaped biceps, the veins on the inner part of his arms, a tiny scar on the left one, a constellation of beauty marks on the right, and mostly, revealing even better his golden skin the sun was leisurely kissing. Hongjoong felt himself shiver and kept himself from biting his lip, settling with digging his teeth inside his cheeks. Breathing out a soul-shattering sigh, he let himself fall backward, right under the shadow of a tree that was blocking the light for those who weren’t playing. His bare legs getting covered in goosebumps when he spread them on the fresh grass, he automatically cuffed his shorts before resting his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes.

Even behind his closed eyelids, Jongho was still dancing, blindingly bright he kept him from being plunged in complete darkness. Hongjoong felt a little frustrated and vexed, having no choice, forced to realize that it was indeed possible to fall in love with only a glance, to experience the devastating love at first sight. They had, all eight of them, began to see each others, hang out together or meet at their respective summer jobs, since a few times before the beginning of summer. Seonghwa and Yeosang had made their relationship official in a careless moment during a pre-finals outing, and it had seemed natural to them all to unite their two groups. And quickly, Hongjoong had to admit it: he couldn’t get his eyes away from Jongho. The way he pinched his mouth into an adorably small circle around his straw when he drank milkshake, the way he scrunched his nose embarrassed whenever one of his jokes hadn’t made everyone laugh, the big awkward nudges he gave his friends to prove them his affection while he hated hugs and kisses. Kisses that Wooyoung and Yeosang also enjoyed to constantly give him, quickly joined by the tall beanpoles Yunho and Mingi were, who rarely missed an occasion to goof around.

To Hongjoong’s eyes, Jongho was so out of reach, so far away from him and so _perfect_ that he could only be attracted to girls. Just as Mingi had remarked with snickers: they couldn’t all be _huge_ _queers_ in this group, right? Jongho was athletic, built, smelled like men’s deodorant, was bad at cooking and ill-at-ease with the public display of his emotions and feelings. He didn’t make a big deal out of his physical appearance and had everything of the heterosexual aura that was driving Hongjoong half-mad; mad to know he didn’t have any chance with a boy like him. Even though the small man knew very well that being gay wasn’t limited to these long-lasting feminine stereotypes, Jongho had yet to give a hint that Hongjoong’s repressed passion might eventually be reciprocated, this only intensifying said passion, then blending with frustration. The smallest of his smiles drove him to a wall, the conniving glances when they shared a joke made him shiver, and he was almost ashamed to fall asleep wondering how it could feel to be squeezed as tight as possible by these powerful arms, against this warm chest, despite the summery weather.

Hongjoong smiled to himself, as a few memories that would die with him came to his mind. He heard his friends’ voices debating over the best _mojito_ , while the four basketball players stopped their game; Yunho and Mingi’s team had, once again, miserably beat Wooyoung and Jongho’s one, despite the latter’s strength. He opened his eyes feeling a shadow hovering above his head, even though when he opened them, he felt more blinded than ever. Jongho, a shy smirk tugging on his mouth, was stretching a hand out to help him up. Hongjoong jumped to his feet, his heart hammering in his chest, so hard he feared the whole neighborhood would hear it.

*

“They suit you really well, the shorts I mean,” Jongho whispered in his ear.

At nightfall, both of them an ice cream cone in their hands, they were walking with light steps on the sidewalk, almost tiptoeing, as if their secret could leak at the first hasty move. Hongjoong’s fingers were still tingling a little from the two beers he had drank on the beach, before everyone had gone home, and Jongho’s smell, mixed with the acidity of his lemon sorbet, only made him drunker. The coolness of the night wasn’t the cause of the goosebumps that covered his legs when he heard the compliment, but he suddenly and brutally realized how short the said flannel shorts were. He wasn’t much smaller than Jongho, but just enough to feel even tinier, his thin shoulders brought up to his ears, as if to vainly hide how red they were.

“Thank you,” he murmured with a broken voice.

The silence was comfortable when he was with Jongho. They talked a lot when they found themselves alone together, even if it had only been a dozen of days since they had established this beginning of a routine, but when they quieted down, it wasn’t because they had nothing left to tell each other. They actually conveyed all their coyness, their insecurities, their hesitations; and mostly, the feelings it was still too early to name. This irresistible attraction, the magnetism Hongjoong had thought one sided the whole summer, was coated with modesty, so silence was the language of non-said things.

“Let’s finish our ice creams while watching a movie?” The smaller suggested once they reached his front door, with the most innocent look in the world.

Jongho smiled, before leaning forward to leave a kiss that tasted like strawberries on his lips.

“Will you lend me pajamas?”

“Will you need it?” Hongjoong retorted, letting himself be pulled toward the entrance, the athlete’s hands on his hips, already about to let their thirst, their curiosity run wild.

Jongho only chuckled. Pressed against the wall, Hongjoong closed his eyes, giving in to the darkness as well as Jongho’s arms, while his hands ventured to his thighs. The idea of trying to jump and wrap his legs around Jongho’s hips crossed his mind, but the knowledge that they would probably miserably collapse on the cold tiles made him rethink it; he simply wrapped a leg around the athlete’s ass, while Jongho was biting on his ear.

“These shorts really, really, suit you well,” Jongho whispered, gulping with difficulty.

His hand sneaked under the fabric of the cloth, stealing Hongjoong’s breath and beating him to the punch.

*

“Hongjoong, don’t you sleep at night anymore?”

The person of interest only answered with a groan, choking on a mouthful of water.

“Not to be mean, but I could take a nap using your bags as a hammock.”

“That’s not mean, but it’s poetic,” Hongjoong muttered arching an eyebrow, his gaze still lost on the basket court, where Jongho kept on playing.

“ _Don’t you wanna tell the other guys?”_

“ _Jongho… everyone is convinced you’re straight. Let me get my revenge a little bit more, until a few days ago, I also believed it.”_

“ _Naughty. You just wanna frustrate me by keeping me from kissing you the whole day.”_

“ _Maybe so.”_

“ _Or maybe you’re just shy, and you dare not attract everyone’s eyes on you, even if you try to hide it by dyeing your hair red.”_

“ _Hm. We’ll never know, what a shame.”_

In some ways, Hongjoong liked the freedom of secrecy. The feelings rumbling inside him had something scary to them, as if they were superior to him and could take over him entirely anytime. The secret, the night, the silence – similar to bridles he could use to restrain the beast, wild and hungry, that twisted his stomach, kicking and struggling – could not become a good end. While he let his urges roam free in the dark, he candidly hoped that they would become calmer, steadier and tamer during the day; unfortunately, he had no choice but to admit that it wasn’t the case. The more memories added themselves to his mind already submerged by Jongho’s presence, the less he could think about anything else than throwing himself at his arms and never let go even to breathe. To find the burn of his lips again on his skin always too cold when he was too far, despite the summery sunshine, to be the one to quench his thirst, rather than his water bottle; Hongjoong felt jealous of a plastic waste. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this thought, making Seonghwa apologetically squeak.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to offend you, we’re just worried for you…”

Hongjoong startled.

“What, were you talking to me?”

It was Yeosang’s turn to roll his eyes. He jumped to his feet and lightly skipped to the basket court, interrupting the four players’ game.

“I want to eat waffles, do we leave you behind or you’re coming with us?”

The answers burst out between Mingi’s straight refusal – “ _Not before I showed Wooyoung how small and weak he is_ ” – Yunho’s surprise – “ _It’s super hot, wouldn’t ice cream be better like yesterday, instead?” –_ and Wooyoung’s offended yells of disagreement, quickly drowned out by a spurt of water from Jongho’s bottle. Yeosang stayed still with his arms crossed on his chest, with the vain hope that someone would answer him, while San was running faster than an Olympic runner to protect his camera from the water fight raging on the basketball court. Next to Hongjoong, Seonghwa softly worried that their clothes would be getting wet, hearing himself retort, shrugging, that with this unbearable heat, they would dry quickly. But, even if Hongjoong didn’t show anything, he felt himself properly swoon when he realized that indeed, Jongho’s shirt was soaked in a way that left nothing to the imagination.

He must have be in a dream, because his legs started walking by themselves without him needing to even prompt them. He walked further in the court, in the sunlight, not really registering it, and when he tried to call out for Jongho, he heard himself struggle to drawl out what sounded like a pathetic wheeze. Wheeze that Jongho still seemed to easily hear, as he turned toward him right before Yunho spilled his whole bottle on top of his head; which didn’t seem to affect him much, when he was drowning in Hongjoong’s volcanic stare, now frozen on his spot. The outside world’s noises vanished again and he could only hear his own breath, as he noticed that he had been holding it for almost a whole minute, forcing himself not to lower his gaze, afraid he would rekindle too many memories that he had promised himself to keep locked in the dark.

He caught his breath only thanks to the mouth-to-mouth Jongho gave him, his arms wrapped around him as if to bring him back to earth, probably afraid he would fly too far away. All alone for a short moment, they abruptly deepened their kiss, their mouths agape, Hongjoong’s shaky hands ready to tear up the soaking wet fabric of Jongho’s shirt and his hair dripping on the red haired boy’s shoulders. Hongjoong felt powerful arms squeeze his waist as if they wanted to shatter his ribs – which wouldn’t have bothered him much – and his own nose was crushed against Jongho’s soft and golden cheekbones. He didn’t know if he was clinging to his shoulders or if he was digging his fingers in them to melt into him with the ambient heat; but the one thing he was sure of was that he was about to murder Song Mingi, when the latter violently spilled all the water they had left on them.

“Fuck, Mingi!”

“Don’t tell me it’s gonna change anything, Jongho already made you all wet!”

Hongjoong and Jongho both quirked a guarded eyebrow while Wooyoung fell on the ground crying from laughter, and Yunho blushed, unable to explain why to a confused Mingi, who hadn’t grasped on the significance of his innuendo.

“What was that?”

Seonghwa’s gentle voice, as he was joining them to cling to Yeosang again, was what made Hongjoong even redder than his hair.

“Oops,” Jongho simply replied, shrugging.

Hongjoong raised his eyes to him, not understanding what he was trying to do; and squealed when the athlete’s arm suddenly brought him closer to him. Slightly possessive, Jongho shyly tapped his fingers on his hip, daring not to look at him. Hongjoong took a nosedive, still quiet, before sneaking his hand in the back pocket of Jongho’s jeans.

“Okay?” The latter softly asked.

“Okay,” Hongjoong breathed out, a tiny smirk on the corner of his lips.

“OKAY WHAT?” Wooyoung screeched in their ears, impatient.

Yeosang was watching the couple with the expression of someone who had already guessed everything without needing any explanation, mysteriously smiling.

“Okay,” he said with a wink, grabbing Wooyoung’s arm.

“What the hell are you sprouting?”

“So, are we gonna eat those waffles or what?”

*

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it!!!!!! im on twitter @jonghtoast , please let me know if you like this one-shot ;-;
> 
> don't forget to also read the other stories in the collection, take care of yourself and see ya next time!!! thank you for reading and love y'all uwu


End file.
